Mushra's wish
by SkyPetal790
Summary: What happens Mushra is really sad and makes a few wishes like to see Yakumo again or to be Enteren again to see his friends to stay on Entera if he makes all these wishes what will happen on a star when he is lonely being a Celestial guardian?
1. Mushra makes a wish

This is my second story. And my first non crossover story,

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo nor it characters. Any way I do own any character I may make up in this story. Any way this is what happens after Yakumo dies and Mushra becomes a celestial guardian.

Chapter One

Mushra's wish

Mushra was just looking into space literally wishing on a near by star " I wish I could see Yakumo's bright shinning smile once again all I have are memories of her in this resent destiny and past destiny that was altered." Looking up out at the quadrant that he was assigned to protect which was now the Milky Way Mushra made another wish "I wish I could have told her how I felt about. I know I love her but I want to know how she feels about me. I also wish she was alive and that I could be Enteren again to also see his friends it has been like five years. Any way I am don I only ask for though wishes please grant them if you can."

Hearing this Galinif Head Guardian called a secrete meeting of every Celestial Guardian except Mushra.

A great debt went on for hours

Mallifica the Snickers Galaxy (authors note: that is a real galaxy it is like the Milky Way in shape.) Guardian A.K.A Mushra's older sister said "I think you should let him go after what he sacrificed and the girl he loved died he has been said for the past five years ever since he returned let him go."

Delivim the 5X7NJH Galaxy (authors note: made up galaxy) A.K.A Mushra younger brother said "Mallifica are you stupid he has been happy see he has been doing nothing but smiling."

Mallifica "Ya if being upset was being happy for him I would hate to see him really upset."

"Enough!" Galinif roared. "We will grant his wish." With a pound of his staff Galinif even from mile away made Mushra glow and enter Entera's atmosphere.

Mushra shout as entering the atmosphere. "What the heck going on?" Then when he landed he was knocked out. When he woke up he was in the entern clothes he used to wear before become a Celestial Guardian. Then the big head of Galinif appeared in the sky but only Mushra could hear and see he told Mushra that he had over heard Mushra's wish and he and the other Guardians decided to set him free and to grant all his wishes.

What will Mushra do will he be happy to leave forever or be unhappy. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo nor it characters. Any way I do own any character I may make up in this story.

Reunited

"I am free oh thank you Galinif! Thank you I could kiss you but that would be just wrong." Said Mushra with glee.

Mushra ran to find Saggo, Kutal, and Binka. He find some one al right but he thought the Guardians ignored that part of his wish to see Yakumo's shinning smile again and for her to be alive. She was right there. Right in front of Mushra not aged one bit so now Mushra was older by five years and he taller too. Yakumo was still the same in every way. And when she saw Mushra she did not recognize him.

All she said was "I am sorry sir please forgive me for bumping into you like this I am looking for a friend of mine named Mushra. Have you seen any one by that name?"

Mushra said "It is me Yakumo. I am Mushra. It has been five year I have aged I am 19 now and taller."

"Mushra is it really you wow it is so great to see you and to see you are ok." Her bright and shinning smile was showing once again. "Yakumo it is me and I have some thing to tell you that is really important." Yakumo then had a quizzical look on her face. "What do you want to tell me?" "Yakumo I-I-I L-l-love you." He Mumbled. Yakumo "Mushra I am sorry you will have to speak more loud and a clear please." Yakumo I Love you!" he said loud and clear. Yakumo was stunned. "Oh Mushra and I love you." She said with the sweetest of smiles. (Authors note: I know this doesn't sound like Mushra but he is like aged by five years he is still a little stubborn but still he matured not by a lot by at least a little bit. So he still the same yet a little more mature and less stubborn.)

Mushra was happy to hear this. But all he could say was "Let's go look for the others now I bet you miss them as much as I have."

"Sure I have missed them a lot." Yakumo said starting to walk next to Mushra with her head on his arm and her arms around one of his arms. All Mushra did was blush. Then the walked on.

It took them about 3 days to reach the town were Binka had found Mushra and Kutal

"Hey look it is my home town! And look there is the waterfall were you and Binka and I first met in each destiny. Things weren't so different from when I met the both of you I was hanging over a cliff over a waterfall for the same reason. But any way may be Kutal rebuilt his Pizzeria and is still here."

"That is actually a good idea." Yakumo said with a giggle.

When they reach the Pizzeria it was still there of course and when they walked in everyone was shocked. Good enough Binka, Saggo, and Kutal had been sitting there talking and when Yakumo walked in first Binka who was so little any more meaning she looked like her face look the same as it was five years ago was thinner, her hair wears in it usual bun in the red cloth and she wore a purple shirt that was like the old one and same pants to and she carried around a bazooka like normal too. She walked over in disbelief.

"Yakumo? Is it really you?" Binka said starting to cry.

"Yes it is Binka I am alive thanks to Mushra he helped come back to life." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Mushra he is here too?" Saggo, Kutal, and Binka asked at once in excitement.

Mushra walked in "Hey guys miss me?"

Kutal looked the same said how about a Mushra pie (author's note: mention in the first episode of the second season.)

"NO the anchovies I can still taste and they were awful." Binka screeched.

"Really? Ok no Mushra Pie." Kutal said.

"So Mushra what brings you down back to Enterra?" Saggo asks.

Mushra explained that he had wished for the things that he wished for and the group was astonished.

"Wow and so you and Yakumo are an item now?" Binka said.

"Ya I guess" Mushra and Yakumo answered together.

"Well me and Saggo have a little secrete that we should mention." Said Binka with a Smirk

Saggo just had a smirk on too.

What is Bianca's and Sago's secrete? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it not that important? Stay tune for the next chapter of Mushra's wish.


	3. A secrete revealed and the talk

Mushra's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo though I wish I did and if I did this would not be on Fan fiction this would really be the third season. But alas I do not own it. But my mom said I should send this into the author and ask them to make this a second season if they could read English tell me what you think I should do and leave a comment about the chapter also after I write my chapter.

The secrete revealed

As Mushra, Kutal, and Yakumo sat there in Kutal's restaurant waiting and waiting and waiting for Binka and Saggo's big secrete.

"So spill already!" Mushra said

Binka and Saggo both sitting there blushing.

"Umm Sago did you get Binka pregnant?" Mushra Asked with a quizzical look

"HELL NO!" Saggo scream

"Yeah! Since when have you been so stupid does it look like I am pregnant? Do I act like I am?"

Mushra, Yakumo, Saggo, and Kutal all stayed quiet.

"You guys are so mean!" Binka cried.

"See you just had a mood swing." Kutal Said

"Oh I did well any way no that was not the news and no that does not mean I am pregnant." Binka said

"So what is it? Spit it out already!" Mushra cried

"We are engaged!" Saggo and Binka unionized.

Mushra did an anime fall.

"Well I think that is great. When is the wedding?" Yakumo said

"Umm tonight." Binka said a little bit embarrassed.

"When was this even arranged?" Mushra cried

"Umm the day you both left here is what happened………."

Flashback

(Binka's Point of view)

Well you see Saggo had seen me crying and he came up to me and said "I am sorry Binka you lost every thing you loved and a really good friend."

"That is true" I said w as I lifted up my head to look at him then I said opening my eyes "But I didn't loose you at least but I am still sad to have lost them may be forever maybe for a little while. Something tells me they will be back though."

"I know I will some how regret asking this but Binka what you meant by 'at least I did not loose you?'" Saggo said scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"Watch!" I kissed him on the lips for like 5 seconds and then pulled away.

He was stunned.

"Well I guess now that you said or well showed me I have to say this" Huff "Binka I love you also I love you a lot and I want you to marry me but I guess that is a little to extreme and you and way to young and if Yakumo and Mushra will be coming back we should wait and lets keep it a secrete if you agree to marry me." Saggo said

"I will marry you and that is a great idea." Binka said

End of flash back (and Binka's P.O.V)

"Well that is a little weird." Mushra said with a blank face.

"But it was a lovely story." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Well now we can have the wedding." But may be we should wait you know like a day or two." Binka said

"Yes that would be best and plus it is only a private ceremony." Saggo said with a smile.

"Then I will cattier for your wedding" Kutal said dancing around the room.

"Yakumo? Can I talk to you in private?" Mushra said looking and the ground with a little smile but sad eyes.

"Sure." She said as Mushra leads her outside Kutal restaurant.

Out side

"What is up?" Yakumo says in a worried tone

"Nothing. It is just I wanted to let you know I love you."

"Mushra we did this when we aw each other for the first time in a long time." Yakumo said.

"NO! I truly I want to spend the rest of my life with you or at least be with you as long as I can. That is why I want to know umm……. Ummmmmm…….Ummmmmmm……"Gulp sweats "Yakumo will you marry me"

"Mushra I have one question before I answer. Did what Saggo and Binka say give you any ideas?" Yakumo said a little bit confused.

"Well no I wanted to ask you since you were resurrected it was a wish of mine to get the courage to ask you if I had ever seen you again which I though was not going to be possible but I asked you." Mushra said with a smile of accomplishment.

"Well now that you answered I would have to say yes I will."

But just then they heard a voice say that sounded familiar " How sweet to lovers for me to break up" but that they had not heard for five years in the other time line that was saved was altered (I think) and Mushra, Saggo, and Kutal and vanished (any way)

It was Ryuma.

"Well well well if it isn't the snake I thought we destroyed you."

"Well you did in the other time line but this one I am alive and carden."(Corny I know I am so sorry but the only thing I could think of.)

"But I come with a wedding present for Yakumo." Ryuma says pulling out a crown but looked nothing like the serpents crown he was going to force Yakumo to wear that one time this was a rhinestone tiara and it was meant for a princess bride.

"Wow it is beautiful but why are you doing this?" Yakumo said with a puzzled look

"Well I have my reasons." Ryuma said with a smirk and he vanished.

"We should go tell the other you proposed to me." Yakumo said with a smile "and we should show them this tiara."

"Ok." Mushra Said_ 'But I don't trust that snake still.'_ Mushra thought

10 minutes later

"What Mushra did what?" Binka shouted with excitement

"He asked me to marry him." Yakumo said blushing.

"Is this true?" Saggo said with a weird look on his face

"Yeah I would never lie about love nor would Yakumo and remember Ryuma he appeared and gave her this tiara." Mushra voice was normal but when it reached Ryuma and beyond he had a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"But I don't trust that slimy salamander at all." He whispered to Saggo so nobody would here.

"Yakumo try it on I want to see it on you." Binka said

"Um well ok." Yakumo said with a hesitant voice.

Mean while

Some one was watching through a crystal ball

"Yes that is it try it on and soon you will be mine." The voice said

back to Yakumo trying on the tiara

Yakumo just put on the tiara and all of a sudden the Earth shook. Then her out fit changed to a long flowing, sleeveless, white dress covered in dragons and snakes stitched in blue. With a golden, dragon, bracelet. And on her was all of a sudden a tattoo of a blue snake. And a tiara turned into what looked like the serpents crown (but as you can see this is a hyped up version). And her hair grew longer and went up into a ponytail held up by a blue pony tail holder. And she even had wings like Grandora (that dragon thingy that Ryuma used to lure Mushrambo out so he could control him with the black card.) but smaller. And with those wings she flue away. "Must find true love." She said in a controlled type of voice.

"What the hell?" Mushra yelled

I summon the power of the celestial guardians." Mushra shouted as he turned into his guardians form (if you don't know what it looks like then you should not be reading it.)

"Hydro power" Saggo cried

"Eye of the lion" Kutal said as his voice changed.

And they all tailed after Yakumo. When she finally stopped it was at a place all too familiar that brought back bad memories. It was Ryuma's castle Bum Bum Bummmmm.

"I knew it." Mushra said in anger,

You know what leave this too me she is my future wife and I will fight for her so let me go." Mushra said.

"HELL NOO! What kinda friends would we be if we let you go on your own? Besides if you didn't notice they took Binka too." Saggo said in frustration.

"Ohm sorry." Mushra said "Let's go."

Stay tune for the next episode of Shinzo the Mushra's Wish Saga.

And I will start the chapter right now but I will probably be done 2 weeks because I have some where to go. So in 3 weeks I hope that is ok. Because I won't be busy then.


	4. The resurrection

Sorry I took so long I have school and Homework.

Disclaimer: You know I don't know Shinzo or the cast but I do own any character I make up exact anyone I put in my story by there request then the person they are based on owns them but I own most of them like about 99 just not the name.

Chapter 4

The resurrection

As Mushra, Sago, and Kutal flew at fast as they could to save Binka and Yakumo from the evil hands of Ryuma.

(Inside Ryuma's castle.)

Yakumo had just landed with Binka in her hands.

"Well finally took you long enough my beloved! Oh what is this looks like you took the liberty of getting us a witness for the ceremony well we do need two witnesses." Ryuma said as he stepped out of the shadows and with a snap of his figures two giant lizards came out of no where and were holding a sack that was moving. Binka cringed in fear while Yakumo just stood there emotionless. The lizard guards opened the bag and said here you're Reptileness. We captured a witness for the ceremony. When the bag opened a little girl came tumbling out. "What is the meaning of this? I go out for flowers and I get kidnapped." The little girl said with attitude. She was around ten maybe twelve. "You have the honor of being a witness to my wedding." Ryuma said with and evil grin. "It should not be my honor to be kidnapped!" The girl said with anger in her voice. "It is that or be food for Grandora over there." Ryuma said with frustration in his voice. "Ok! Ok no need to sick a giant gecko on me." The girl said while giving in. "Throw them in the dungeon while you have their clothes prepared for the ceremony!" Ryuma said "Now Yakumo lets go pick out a wedding dress for you." He said "Yesssss Ryuma." She said in a snake like voice.

((Meanwhile with Mushra and the others.))

"We finally reached the castle." Mushra said. "That is good and all but can we take a lunch brake!" Kutal said in a whiney voice. Sago and Mushra glared at him. "Ok! Ok Never mind." Kutal said in a scared tone. "Any way how will we get in the castle?" Sago asked to anyone who would respond. "I don't know. I didn't think that fair ahead." Mushra said. "Let's just use the back door." Kutal said "Umm ok. But it may be a trap so keep your guard up." Mushra said. Every one walked in through the door and managed to get in ok. "That was easy." Sago said. Then they walked around looking for Binka.

mean while in the dungeon

Binka was thinking of a way to get out when she saw the little girl trying to pick the lock. "Hey what re you doing?" Binka said. "Trying to get out." The little girl said. "There!" She said finally getting open. "Cool. Oh by the way I am Binka what is your name?" Binka asked. "Kari Mezmaru at your service." She said in response. "Cool let's get out of here and go find help Kari." Binka said. "Ok." Kari said in response. They ran down the hall only to get caught and brought to another room and have their dresses suited. (The dresses were put on with some sort of zap from a beam.) Binka was wearing a blue silk dress that had no straps and went down to her knees and Kari was wearing a red silk dress that went down to her knees too but this one had long sleeves. The person who was going to Wed Ryuma and Yakumo finally arrived and the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to wed this couple in wedded bliss and holly matrimony. If any one has any objections to this union… besides the two witnesses… speak now or forever hold your peace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Mean while&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mushra, Sago, and Kutal where right at the door and heard this. They were about to go in but they were stopped by guards. "No one may enter." Said a giant alligator Enteren. He was bigger then Sago, Mushra, and Kutal put together. "Mushra go one we will fold him off. Just go save Yakumo and Binka." Sago yelled in a fighting stance. "But." Mushra said in hesitation. "Just go. Do it for us. Save them. We will come back we promise." Kutal said. Mushra just nodded and ran into the ceremony and shouted "I object!" Binka's and Kari's heads shot over towards Mushra. "Listen Ryuma I didn't fall in love and risk my life just so the girl I love could be married to a snake like you!" Mushra shouted in anger. "Oh well I didn't spend years trying to awaken Lanacures and control him for no reason." Ryuma said in a sly tone. "Say what?" Mushra said in a confused tone. "That is right I have spent years restoring the energy of Lanacures and bring every part of him back expect for his mind. So he can't think for himself." Ryuma said grinning an evil grin. "Oh man I have to fight him and you?" Mushra said. "No, Even if by some chance you were to beat him I am fused by life force which was a stupid move I must add but I get all his strengths and weaknesses. Even if he goes which I highly doubt I will go and so you will get Yakumo back. Is that fair? Mushra?" Ryuma said laughing as Lanacures stepped out. Mushra as scared stiff for he was looking into the face of evil into the face of his enemy who he gave up his immortality to imprison and then gave up his friends and the girl he loved to destroy and save the world. He was nervous he might not win this fight.

Will Mushra win the fight? Will he win and win Yakumo back or is there a catch if he wins? And what happens if he looses. Find out on the next chapter of Mushra's wish.

Sorry this is so short the next chapter will be up soon as write it and that will be in like


End file.
